Tale 1 of the Tales of the Damned: The Six
by Christopher King
Summary: An original Vampire tale witha twist that you can find no where else


This story is not for the weak at heart, it is not the fairy tale happy ending love feast most books produce these days. It shows the plain truth about the nature of vampires no souls or feeling from their empty cold bodies. All of their raw blood lust and vengeance for their untimely torture that they can not escape from is included without censor. This first story is about a vampire as such described above. His name in life was Jonathan, as we will refer to him in this piece, I shall start by his creation.  
Jonathan was not turned like a random act as most people think. He had been chosen by the way he lived his life and acted with others around him they earn the endless curse of immortality and the drinking of blood. Of course, you had the occasional incompetent fools whom felt it was a gift rather then a curse. If they only knew the tortures that they would be put threw, they would never wish this on themselves or any other being. Some might even change them selves to try and not be overtaken but such an event. Vampires every 50 or so years scan for the ones who deserve such punishments. They will follow countless prey and they must never take one in the public eye such as Hitler or others for they where man kinds to deal with. They went after the undiscovered foe; the one that eluded the mortal species design of a justice system, Jonathan was one of those.  
He walked through the night, hands still pulsating and stinging from the scratches he had received on his palms, his cold eyes where wide and glossy. This was not you regular psychopath, the insane type you find in padded rooms that drool over their own images made up in their minds. He was completely sane and perfectly aware of what he was doing.. ,in addition, enjoyed every single second of it. He was walking through the pebble-stoned ally his footsteps made a soft scrapping noise as he dragged his feet. His leg was bleeding from the side but he did not even feel it. This poor soul was still ravishing over his fallen female victim.  
Her name had been Laura, a pretty girl with moderate mental skills. Living in an apartment in Florida across a few blocks from where Jonathan was limping had she slept. With dark brown hair and lovely brown eyes, her hair slightly above her shoulders made her his profile victim. She always took great care in her hair, she was single and was looking for a new flame. Unfortunately, that led to her demise at the hands of Jonathan. Killing 23 girls, none of their bodies had been destroyed with a powerful acid that Jonathan was able to get hold of.  
Jonathan had been a neighbor of hers as he had been for all his victims. He was always under a different name and a different type of make up to change his appearance. On the morning of her death, she walked to her mailbox in the downstairs lobby as usual to grab her newspaper, as always there was the friendly man named Joel. He had a clean shaved face with amazingly bright green eyes; she had kind of grown a small crush on him. But of course, she had no knowledge of this, seductively she leaned herself against the wall and pushed her hair to the left side of her face. Wearing a gray sweater and long blank pants, she was quite the site. A brush of cold air came from outside and she shivered, walking over with a smile he rubbed her shoulders, "Is that any better? You should not be down her in such cold weather, I cannot remember the last time it was this cold, Florida being a rather warm place." He combed her hair back, as he became habit of doing. He was fascinated by the girl's hair, not a common thing in all of his slaughters. She blushed as he brushed back her hair, "I know, I know, but I don't own many winter clothes. You want to go get a cup of coffee? I'm really tired and need a slight pick me up." Jonathan smiled, "Only if you're buying."  
With that the two where off, eventually taking hands with each other, they walked down to the closest coffee shop. They drank and talked for what seemed ages as most did when first falling in what seemed like love. They walked around town after that, it grew dark as they returned to their homes, "I had a wonderful day.. we should do it again." Jonathan said, his teeth gleaming. "Yea. it was amazing do you want to come into my place for a couple minutes?" she said with a little shake in her voice. The words hit Jonathan. or Joel's ears like a brilliant song. He showed restraint and said, "Yes I would like that very much."  
  
They entered her room, she jumbled with her keys. She was obviously nervous and Jonathan put his hands on her shoulders, massaging them lightly he said, "The jagged edge goes in the hole." she gave him a gentle-teasing elbow to the stomach. "Do not get ahead of your self young man." She got the door open and they walked inside. After a few hours they lay in bed together, she was asleep and Jonathan started to get the glossy look in his eyes. He would never kill unless he had had the female victim. Another one of his noticeable tendencies. He reached over and combed back her hair one last time, then reaching down beside the bed and pulled a knife from his right boot. It was carefully concealed.so she would not see it. He pulled it up and turned over in a quick rather clumsily motion and tired to stab her in the chest. She had seen him, turned over, and dodged the effort. She slashed at his hands holding the knife, digging in deep and he dropped the weapon with a howl. She tried to scream but he grabbed hold of her around her face a neck. Sobbing she took a last ditch effort and grabbed the fallen knife and stabbed him in his leg. With tears rolling down his face he smiled, it was over and he knew it. The poor women's eyes went wide as she suffocated to what would seem like a deep sleep. That was when the evil spirits began made their choice.  
He had brought the body down through his secret compartment in his room and brought them to the sewer. Throwing her lifeless body over his shoulder he laid the corpse down and covered it in the acid. The fumes engulfed his senses it was a ghastly smell that would cause most to choke.but he enjoyed it. The body was made into completely nothing but a dark black liquid; it floated away down the sewer system. Then Jonathan climbed up the ladder, very carefully and slowly, due too the injured leg. Finally crawling into the alley and covered the manhole, which brings us back to the present.  
Jonathan looked around him feeling a cold breeze over come him he clutched his jacket to himself tightly. This was not any ordinary cold breeze; it seemed to chill him all the way down to his black soul. If a thing such as a soul existed in such a man. The creature went as fast as he could back to his apartment, no one had heard anything, they never did, and maybe it was because they did not want too. Locking the door behind him, he walked into his bathroom. He tossed all his clothes into the tub and set them ablaze. Though still shaken on how a single cold breeze had been able to frighten him so. "It must be the stress from my work finally getting to me" he said. It was time for him to retire from his killings, the last one had fulfilled him in a way no other could, but he would never get the chance.  
The next day he had his bags packed and closed his apartment with all his money sent to a separate bank as it always was, untraceable and safe as it had to be. He jumped in his car and drove down the street, continuing to drive as far away from his victim's ghost as he could. Darkness took over and he found himself exhausted, got out of his car and stretch with a yawn. Buying a small room he went to go rest for the night. The wooden floor leading to his room door seemed to keep stretching and stretching until when the same chill took him over. That black heart went cold and seemed to stop all together. He struggled to breathe and fell to his knees; it finally released him from its dark clutches. Gasping and wheezing he looked around franticly. Shaking, his eyes going blood shot he saw a dark shadow rush through him. "What are you, what do you want from me?" Answering his call a voice shouted from a closed door down the hall, "I'm big and black and if you don't shut up I'm going to rip you a new hole to eat from! Some of us have work tomorrow!" This obviously wasn't the answer he was looking for and not even from the correct source. Jonathan composed himself and after a few sly remarks to the sarcastic neighbor went into his room. He jumped into his bed, eventually calming himself, saying it was nothing but his imagination.  
Haunting him in his dreams he yelled at the shadow and the result was no different. He was chased down a dark street, a shadowy figures appearing wherever he turned. Suddenly he was knocked backwards flying through the air like a paperweight. He swung at the figure, but it just appeared behind him and knocked him down to his knees. "You brought this on yourself.you will know tortures you have never dreamed, you shall drink the blood of those of your kind, that which you have spilt so coldly. You will never return to that normal life, you are doomed to hell and will forever be an outcast. That is your fate.damn you to hell mortal scum, damn you to dark abyss that is a Vampire's eternal life!" The shadowy figure shouted and it shook Jonathan's heart. Its voice was cold and empty, harsh and an unforgiving tone. He woke up in a sweat. . Lashing out at the shadows as if they where alive like the ones in his dreams. Tears engulfed his eyes, he went to his knees.and prayed. This vile creature, the one who had killed so many, prayed to the god of mercy to save him. Suddenly that voice came in his ear one final time. "God will not save you now, your mine!"  
The shadow took form; it pulled back the black hood that covered its face. His pale skin that seemed to illuminate in the darkness stared down the mortal. His green eyes that stood out against his pale face almost entranced the killer. He swayed back and forth. The vampire circled Jonathan teasing him, the way Jonathan had teased so many of the girls he had taken. The Vampire leaned his head to the side and dug his teeth in. He drank deep and sucked the mortal's blood into his mouth. It ran down his throat, he let him go in disgust. Seemingly wanting to claw at his own pale face the figure cowered in the corner, seemingly he could not do as he wished. He screamed a silent scream and battled the images flashing through his head.  
Many people believe vampires enjoy the taste of blood but this is not so. They enjoy everything but the blood, when they drink the mortal's blood they taste their hate and their evil and they feel the pain and anger given by that mortal. This is part of their punishment and that is why Vampires only kill evil men. It is part of their torment to taste the blood that they themselves once had. However the blood no longer flows in their veins no longer. After Jonathan came too the vampire slit his wrist, the black blood fell on the lips on the dyeing mortal. He screamed visions of every person he killed and every single previous mortal that had been contained in the Vampire's blood gave him the pain they felt when they died. This process would go on for days. The screaming was only in his mind, the Vampire just sat and watched almost enjoying it. The blood was transforming the man's body into the undead vessel that he would travel in for the rest of eternity.  
  
The days drew on, as if Lucifer himself slowed down time to enjoy Jonathan's torment. The screams rippled through the Vampire's mind, for he was the only one who could hear them. There was no air left in the mortal's body to make sounds. The voice you hear from a Vampire was his soul speaking to you, only out of instinct does his or her mouth join with it. Finally, the screaming and anguish..stopped, as if turned off like a light switch. The whole world for that one moment went silent. The heavens themselves paused and wept for the soul, and the underworld rose in jubilation. Jonathan tried to sit up, but ended up throwing himself across the room and into the living room wall. The Vampire cackled, "You do not know your own strength, handle your movements as you would hold an infant, until you gain control of yourself." These words seemed like golden wisdom to the new born Vampire's ears. Trying to use this advice he slowly and cautiously let himself up, babying himself in other words. "What has happened to me?" The creator stood up, his green eyes piercing though Jonathan's dead flesh, "I will show you". The Creator took Jonathan's hand and pulled him out the window, and flew towards the horizon, "You have been chosen to pay for your crimes, your crimes are so severe that God determined the laws of man were no longer..applicable to you." The rising sun washed away and an array of colors flashed past them, "Are you the grim reaper, are you bringing me to hell?" Jonathan said with fear in his voice. The creator laughed coldly, "In your dreams new born, what you are in now is far worse then hell; hell is where the being caught in between your level of evil and good go, until their sins have been washed away through pain. Your sins however, can not be washed away; there is no penance for you, so in turn far worse then hell. As for you first question, you are now a new born Vampire, doomed to live for eternity feeding on evil and hatred, knowing as much as you regret your actions, no matter how much you pray and try to repent, there is no escape from your punishment." Jonathan tried to cry, but no tears came, "This is all a dream this has to be a dream, Vampires aren't real, LET GO OF ME GET AWAY!" He punched the creator in the mouth, he fell into the light below landing hard and a feeling as if his whole body was enthralled in flames came over him, he screamed and his eyes looked out at and endless field of bodies the same as him, and rising behind them a creature so hideous that any close description of him would blind you and make u bleed from your head, hands and feet. Suddenly he was grabbed by his neck and pulled out of the fire, he saw the creator and was suddenly back in the array of colors, "Was that, was it." The vampire punched Jonathan across the face. "Shut up, and brace yourself." Suddenly all the colors stopped, the were in space looking upon what seemed to be pure light, "You are, looking upon the beginning, God in his glory making the creation of life, planting the seeds of creation. The first generation lived in paradise on Earth, " The Earth formed in front of Jonathan's eyes, the talk of prophecies left his mind due to the glory of creation. "The first generation of humans lived in a paradise, heaven on Earth if there ever was sucha thing. No pain, death, destruction, or murder. Soon Cain entered the new world, the destructor of paradise as he was to become known." A large gentleman, strangely resembling Jonathan appeared on earth, and the world seemed to go slightly darker. "No don't let him we cant let him!" They were watching the first murder, Cain walked across the field to where his brother had made his sacrifice to god, and stabbed him in the back, his brother scream shook heaven to its very foundation, and angels cried, the day that the paradise died. "The first murder caused what we are today to be created. Such a crime was unknown to such a wonderful place and deemed an atrocity by god, so he made him live eternity, dooming him to create another of their kind who in the vampire's eyes matched the sins of Cain." A light had enveloped Cain and a red lightening bolt shot him in the chest, his heart had stopped beating and the days of torment that Jonathan himself had just recovered from began. "Thus our qualifications for this torment have been slightly upgraded as the generations passed." Jonathan tried so hard to cry, his very soul tried to scream out in anguish for the loss of the paradise. "Now do you understand?" Jonathan looked up at the creator, "Yes, I understand." The creator nodded and carried Jonathan back into the array of colors. "Now that you have entered that time dimension you can go to it freely as you wish, be careful not to fall, as you now know all too well." The new born shook his head dramatically, "why would I ever want to go back, to watch that atrocity, that sin." The creator and Jonathan found themselves back in the real world, they slowly dropped to the ground and the new born stood in shock and dismay, "You'll be surprised how many times you'll watch that event, knowing that if that one black soul had not been created, your torment would have never come to pass." Jonathan shook his head, "No I will never go back, never." The creator motioned Jonathan to follow him, "I was once like you, too proud to admit it, but we all give in, do you have any questions for me?" Jonathan followed the Creator and looked around, "We are in Paris, how did we get here?" The creator smiled, "We have to ability to go anywhere we choose after leaving the dimension, but be careful, you don't want to end up trapped on a boat at the bottom of the sea, no way to feed, an eternity at the bottom of the ocean, not recommended." "That's my next question, I feel hungry, but I thought you said you only fed when you created other beings such as us." The creator shook his head, "No we hunger almost constantly, but we can not feed on the good, only the sinful, luckily in these times, we have a lot of food. We can only create a new Vampire when we are told the time is right, I can not tell you how you will know, you will just know." "How do we know who is good and who is sinful?" he watched as the people of Paris walked by him, unknowing of his curse, he almost wanted to grab one of them and show them his torment, to keep it form happening to them. "You will know by the golden number that will appear on their soul. The Vampire eyes do not see bodies, only souls, look again at the people, your eyes should be changed by now." Jonathan looked back at the people and saw only what seemed like movable energy, there were white ones, green ones, and a few that were green with golden number son them. "What do all these colors mean?" "A white soul is a follower of God, totally free of sin, well not totally, they tend to go to confession and have yet to commit a deadly sin, you would be surprised how many there is, not many people feel there are a lot of good people left in the world, all I know is that there is a lot of good souls walking around. The green ones are still good souls, but they do not believe in God, but due to free will they would not be punished for this act, so their color is different, but they are still good souls, they are on the same level as the white, just in a different way. Some Vampires believe the green souls are better, because they are good without the fear of God's wrath in their hearts, a debate that I think may never end." Jonathan spoke up, "And the golden numbers, what are they?" His eyes were hungry, the creator could see this, it was all too familiar. "Patience Jonathan, you will feed soon enough. Those golden numbers are the numbers that represent the seven deadly sins, the number you see is the number they committed. "Will I feel pain when I feed on them?" "Oh yes Jonathan, you will feel all the evil and sin in their hearts, there is no escaping this pain, it is a part of our eternal torment. You will loath the hunger, because of the pain that you know must follow." "How do you keep it secret, from the real world?" "You'd be surprised how often the mortals turn a blind eye to what goes on, but also they're are certain acts that happen that make sure the mortals do not know of us." "Yes, but if the mortals knew of us they may be able to save themselves." "That is true but God deemed long ago that it is not a true view of the mortals soul, any soul would turn back to the light after seeing the true consequences of their actions, they must do it on their own. The holes we make biting close up, and often whether it is god or an angel I do not know, creates something to make it seem the mortal died of something else, like his arteries will clog or cancer would be grown or a simple brain aneurysm sometimes works. It keeps us secret, as it must be, any mortal who lays eyes on us, and sees us for what we truly are, dies instantly. Even if they see our pale face and bright eyes but they still believe we are strangers from Australia, they will survive the day." Jonathan gulped, "Then we are alone." "How is that any different from what you were before? Stalking victims alone, for weeks, or even months! You had family, a wife who knew not what you actually were! You were always alone, all you have now is your vampire brethren to drown your sorrows with." Jonathan suddenly remembered his wife, his family; they were gone now forever, "What of Cain, what happened to him? Does he still walk the earth?" "No Jonathan, he no longer is a vampire, he is in the seventh circle of hell now, which is where he will spend the rest of eternity." "How could that be? How was he spared from this?" "If you call that spared then fine, he was killed by his fellow Vampires, for making them what they are, and being the cause of all this. You can only kill a Vampire by decapitating it or feeding off him till he is empty, and if you kill the Vampire, you take on his weight of hatred, sin, and pain. The ones who murdered him are still walking the Earth, and they carry a visible scar on their face from it, and in their minds. He is not the only Vampire to be killed; the ones who have killed other Vampire are easily spotted by us, but not the mortals. They scream with pain or mumble incoherently, but only on a tone we can hear. "Would a Vampire wish to be killed then, if it allowed him to escape this existence?" "Yes, at the right time and when the Vampire gives up on this plain yes he would want to be killed and sent to the seventh circle of hell, but no Vampire wants what comes with the death. The price is to high, the pain you felt when I made you, is so much greater if you kill a vampire, instead of one mortals hatred at a time, its all the evil they've taken in plus their own all at once, if the Vampire survives this, he loses his mind, if not strong enough he may be caught in that mindless pain forever." "I understand I'll defiantly keep that in mind if I see a green eyed female Vampire, there are female Vampires rights?" "I see your mortal lust for women has not yet died, you don't have anything to use my friend, they are just like men to you now, there are no sexes here, only souls and the damned, it would be good for you to give up that mortal way of thinking." Jonathan sighed, "This is hell." The creator laughed, "You make me laugh Jonathan, and you could be a good companion for a while, come I will show you now how to feed." Jonathan's mouth suddenly dropped with excitement, his hunger was over taking him, he didn't care about the pain that would soon follow, he just needed to feed.  
  
Clarice walked quickly down the street, feeling of paranoia and doubt consuming her mind. Her husband, Antoine had claimed he was working but only to be proven a lie by his unknowing boss. Clarice had interrogated her neighbors and friends for the truth, and the truth was, her husband was having an affair.  
They were like any young couple, full of life and love, or so she thought. They had met when they were only children, going through high school and even the same college as just friends. They were inseparable and told each other everything. Clarice got a job as a doctor and her husband was a writer for the Paris news paper. 


End file.
